


The Tree with the "T"

by Cassidy5002



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Gen, Tucks Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy5002/pseuds/Cassidy5002
Summary: What if Winnie found the ash tree while exploring the woods with her father. Cross-posted to Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.





	The Tree with the "T"

“It's the first day of August 1893, tonight there's a fair” - Winnie Foster; “Live Live This”  
_“And that's where I carved a ‘T’” - Jesse Tuck; “The Story of the Tucks”  
_ “You great-grandfather and I used to fish together.” - Angus Tuck

* * *

 

Seven-year-old Winnie Foster was so excited. It’s the first day of August! Her father, Nathan, was taking her to the fair. But first, they were going to spend some time exploring the woods. Winnie loved the woods. She can’t wait until she is old enough to explore them alone. They reached the center of the forest. Her father said it was once a clearing but ash trees sprung up over the years. Nathan used to explore the woods with his own father. And his father before him. A family tradition one might say. Winnie starts to climb a tree, but she’s too short to reach the next branch. Nathan boosts her up to the limb.  
**“Careful. Your mother will be upset if you tear your dress.”** Nathan warns.  
**“Yes, Daddy. I’m always careful.”** Winnie beamed, climbing higher. Winnie was a good tree climber, but today she slipped. Nathan caught his daughter, shaking his head.  
**“Winnie, what did I tell you about being care-”** Nathan started.  
**“Look!”** Winnie exclaimed, pointing to an old ash tree. She climbed out of her father’s arms and ran over to it while saying:  **“Daddy, someone carved a ‘T’ into this tree.”**  She completely missed the small spring half hidden under a recently fallen branch. **“What do you think it means?”** Nathan walked over to his daughter.  
**“I don’t know, Winnie. Maybe it’s the elves you grandmother is always talking about.”** Nathan mused.  
**“It looks old.”** Winnie said.  
**“Well,”** Nathan said, picking his daughter up and spinning her around. **“Elves live forever, you know.”** Winnie laughed as her father put her down.  
**“I didn’t know that you believed in grandma’s elves.”** Winnie said.  
**“Why not? They''re as good an explanation as any.”** Nathan laughed. **“We should get going. Don't want to miss the fair, now do we?”** Nathan heaved Winnie up onto his shoulder. Winnie laughed as they headed to the fair. Today was going to be a great day. Nathan thought about the tree for the rest of the day. Didn’t his grandfather have a fishing partner named Tuck or something similar, once upon a time? Oh, well. This day is for him and his daughter, not old, almost forgotten memories from days long gone.


End file.
